


Specialty

by biffu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: On the last night as third years, just before graduation, Suga invites Daichi to come back to the court after hours for something special.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 33





	Specialty

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a while ago and finally finished it! Guess sometimes a fic needs to slowly cook. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! As always: not beta'd!

Dazed as knees were spread on the hardwood floor of the Karasuno gymnasium, Daichi Sawamura’s mouth hung open as he gazed at his beloved vice captain, Koushi Sugawara. The couple were having their own special graduation party, deep in the night after a final practice as third years. When Suga whispered into his ear to meet him back in the gymnasium when everyone else was gone, he couldn’t help but feel the rush of desire as he nodded. None of the others could have anticipated what their upperclassmen would get up to, and it really made Daichi hot as he counted down until it was time. 

Right now, in the quiet illuminated by the skylights giving Suga an ethereal glow, all he wanted to do was receive.

Suga’s hands held a series of ropes that were slowly being knotted, reminiscent of the volleyball net behind him. Daichi should have known when Suga instructed him to wear his very tight uniform that hugged every curve of his body, what they were getting into. But the devilish smile that Suga wore as he looked upon Daichi right now, was so worth every second of this. He almost never wanted them to part ways.

Daichi’s tongue darted out of his mouth as Suga intricately tied the ropes about his body. It cut into the fabric of the uniform, defining every curve of his muscles, especially around his pectorals. As he leaned in to steal a kiss, Suga pressed a finger to his lips, pushing him back effectively before Daichi felt him grope at the rising bulge in his tight shorts, making him shudder and moan. He tried to arch into the contact, but again Suga shot him down by climbing on top of him and using his weight to keep him down.

“Koushi, please—” Using his boyfriend’s first name whenever they were fully alone added to his own pleasure, and Daichi could feel the twitch in both of their clothed cocks as he said it.

Suga gave a chuckle as he finished tying the ropes, fingering the diamond like pattern against Daichi’s body, purposely stroking against his chest as he fingered one of his nipples through the fabric. His hips ground down against Daichi’s, encouraging his bulge to become even more pronounced as he kissed him softly.

“You look so cute like this, I’m glad I spent all that time learning how to do this for you. Now let me do even more, alright?”

Hands trailing all over Daichi, the sensations made his body quake as he strained against the holds. His hands were behind his back, and there were still entirely too many clothes on them both for his liking. He breathed out another plea, and Suga got off of him to stand above him. As he loomed over, Suga began to strip, revealing more of his pale flesh in the moonlight, reminding Daichi of a young god that he would want to worship for the rest of his life. Daichi gulped audibly as Suga benevolently smiled down at him before his entire uniform and underwear came off in a striptease that seemed to last for ages.

Daichi’s tongue swiped at his lips as Suga grabbed at his face, forcing him to look up at the hard cock above him. Unconsciously, Daichi parted his lips to receive it, and Suga leaned forward to place the tip on his tongue.

“I love you,” Suga whispered.

Daichi moaned his reply as he felt his lover’s cock twitch. The feel of his lover’s length hitting the back of his throat a bliss that he would never be able to explain. He didn’t mind if he choked on his desires along with Suga’s cock, and as he looked up to catch his gaze, he could feel himself smiling around him.

Me too.

Slow strokes of Suga’s hips pushed and pulled his cock in and out of Daichi’s mouth in the most delicious way. Their moans echoed in the dark of the court, and as his fingers slid upward to weave into Daichi’s hair, tugging on its slight shagginess in lieu of a haircut, he knew that this would take several rounds before they were both satisfied. He bit at his bottom lip as Daichi bobbed his head, each movement allowing the rope to cut against his body, highlighting his muscles so much that Suga wanted to bite them.

He was cumming before he could stop himself. The desire he had for his beloved captain was all too much and all consuming, so he spilled into Daichi’s talent mouth as he fucked his throat. At least, even if they both lost their voices tonight, they wouldn’t have to scream at practice the next morning.

Sugawara pulled away, a thick trail of his cum spilling from Daichi’s lips onto the uniform and the ropes. They both took a few moments to breathe before they catched each other’s eyes and started laughing. Suga dipped down, kissing Daichi’s lips, loving the feel of his name on his lover’s lips. He moved to sit down on top of Daichi, forcing him to spread his thighs a little to accommodate him as he ground down on his clothed cock. His fingers nimbly touching the ropes before stroking along the planes of his body, then tweaking at his nipples again.

Daichi shuddered, his cock strained, he gave a ghost of a whimper in the next second.

Moving back enough to pull down Daichi’s shorts, Sugawara let his lover’s length slap against his own thigh. The sound echoed in the room again and he gave an impish smirk. He grasped the hard member in his hand, pumping it only a few times before pushing forward so he could position it under his hole. They’d fucked around long enough to know that Suga liked taking him in some times without the preparation; the raw thickness sliding into his tight hole always made him feel even more complete than when there was long hours of foreplay.

But he needed Daichi in him now, and with what precum oozing out of his love’s cock, he pushed it past his tight rings, a cry falling from his lips as he quaked. Daichi wanted to reach out, but couldn’t as the warm tightness of Koushi’s body consumed him, causing him to moan at the same time his lover screamed.

Daichi strained against his bonds, surprised that he was able to stay upright in his kneeling position, his hips bucking upward into Suga’s hole. He made another noise as he felt Suga’s nails press hard against his shoulders, digging almost into his flesh, and he knew tomorrow he would have all of the marks upon his skin to remind him. He gave an abrupt thrust as Suga took all of him in the next moment, another cry coming from his lustful lover. Daichi couldn’t help but snicker until he watched as Sugawara looked up at him, then tugged sharply at his hair, before biting at his neck.

The feeling of Koushi’s teeth upon his skin made him thrust hard into him again, and Daichi’s cock twitched. He listened to the little ragged gasps from Koushi before he felt the vice captain’s tongue lap at the stinging bite. It only took them another moment to completely recollect themselves before they fully started moving. By that time, Suga was already hard and dripping all over Daichi’s abdomen. Both the ropes and his clothes were going to be soiled by him, and he didn’t mind it one bit.

Daichi spared no time in thrusting into Suga as he bucked down, each slam of their hips harder and faster. Suga was relentless in his pleasure, sucking in Daichi’s cock and clenching around him to draw out his seed. He leaned up to kiss Daichi full of hunger, need, and desire. His love flowing out of him in waves the second Daichi hit his sweet spot, causing him to scream in their kisses. He could feel the ropes cutting into his own skin as he pressed against Daichi, heat rising from their lovemaking as he pressed him for more.

Suga didn’t stop him for three more orgasms, each one harder than the next.

Once Daichi fell backwards spent; his cock slipping out Suga’s hole did the silver haired setter move to undo his bindings, kissing at the marks left behind upon his skin. He pulled off Daichi’s uniform completely, cooing at him as he took in the sight of red and pink marks where the rope cut into him the most. Sugawara dipped down as he straddled Daichi’s thighs, his tongue licking a trail at the diamond shape pattern on his skin. He even bit at the captain’s nipples for good measure, relishing in the jolt he gave before Sawamura’s strong hands pulled him down against his body, holding him effectively.

“If you keep messing with me, I might die right here.”  
Sugawara laughed as his ear was pressed against Sawamura’s raging heartbeat. He turned his face to kiss against it before laying back down. “It wouldn’t be the worst way to go, now would it?”

Moaning at the stinging slap on his ass he got in response, Suga couldn’t help but laugh once the initial shock of it went away. “Messing with you is my specialty. Always has been.”

Daichi snorts as he runs his fingers through Koushi’s hair. “Always will be.”


End file.
